Protecting people's privacy, personal information, financial information, and the like, is a significant challenge in today's digital world. Users are often connecting various devices, such as mobile devices, to various wireless networks at locations ranging from a local coffee shop to the user's place of business. However, connecting to these networks may be dangerous when you are unable to confirm that you are connecting to a network legitimately provided by an expected entity (e.g., the entity in the name of the network, the coffee house, your place of business, or the like). Individuals may create networks having names the same as or similar to networks associated with an expected or trusted entity to attempt to lure users into connecting to the network so that they can, in some examples, attempt to access personal information, financial information, username and password information, and the like, without the permission of the user. This can pose a serious threat to a user's privacy and information security.